


Party of Interest

by JamiesPanicRoom



Series: Oh yea it's all coming together [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Harrington, But just a little, M/M, POV Billy Hargrove, POV Tommy Hagan, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Drugs, Rimming, Top Billy Hargrove, Voyeurism, mentions of Carol Perkins, towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamiesPanicRoom/pseuds/JamiesPanicRoom
Summary: Tommy wouldn’t say he was drunk, but he was just stupid enough to go looking for Billy when he very clearly snuck away to go fuck some girl in the master bathroom, or so he thought.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Tommy Hagan/Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Oh yea it's all coming together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712686
Comments: 2
Kudos: 174





	Party of Interest

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!
> 
> I haven't written anything fictional since I was like 15 so I'm quite rusty if I'm being honest. I also have never posted on here before so I hope I did everything right. I know it's short, but I didn't want to get too ambitious and start something I knew I couldn't finish. I may or may not write more for this, directly related or not. We shall see!
> 
> I hope you like it! <3  
> Feedback is always welcome!!
> 
> Thanks loves 
> 
> Fanart is also by me! If you are interested to see more, my nsfw twitter is TGnsFw_

Tommy wouldn’t say he was drunk, but he was just stupid enough to go looking for Billy when he very clearly snuck away to go fuck some girl in the master bathroom.

He’s always had a thing for watching people get it on. Not that he’d ever tell anyone besides Carol. They’d go out to parties like this, the home of choice stuffed with people and everyone on something or other. Find someone interested, let Tommy watch them fuck, before fucking Carol himself like it was nobody’s business. It was so good, Carol was so good to him.

Except now, she’s fucking avoiding him like he’s the plague. Dumped him for something stupid he said, probably- can’t even think about why now that his head is buzzing. So when Tommy sees Billy slipping past the crowd up the stairs, he gets curious. I mean, who wouldn’t? Billy’s the talk of the town, all rippling muscles and fiery temper. Girls literally fall at his feet as he walks past. It wouldn’t hurt to just peak, right? Bet he’s got an absolute bombshell of a girl in there, always has one hanging on his arms when they go out. So when he cracks the door to the bathroom, moans slipping past the crack, he almost chokes when he sees Steve fucking Harrington bent over the sink.

Moaning like it was his goddamn job, lips red and swollen, hanging open as he grips the edge of the sink. He can’t see Billy fully from where he is, but he sure as hell can see his hand holding Steve’s hip still, knees on the ground. God, he should leave. Turn around, pretend that this never happened and beg Carol to take him back. He doesn’t do any of that, instead quietly pushing the door open just a bit more. If he gets caught he’s so dead. But he’s stupid and already half hard. The bathroom is huge and the music is blasting so loud downstairs that any noises they make go unheard. Leaning in just a little bit more, Tommy can fully see what’s happening.

Billy Hargrove is eating Steve out. Grabbing fistfulls of his ass as Steve shudders and moans helplessly, “F-fuck Billy. C’mon, someone’s going to find us.”

“Yea, that scare you princess? That some shithead will come waltzing in here and see you bent over like a bitch in heat?” He bites into the meat of Steve’s ass, licking his teeth. “If you want something so bad sweetheart, you gotta ask nicely.”

“Uhn- you asshole!” gasping, Steve smacks his hand into the marbled counter, shaking as Billy licks back into him. “Ok ok god please will you just fuck me already?”

He can practically feel Billy’s grin in his voice as he stands up, “Well since you begged so nicely~”

Grabbing Steve’s hip with one hand, Billy takes the lube from his pants out and slicks himself up. His shit eating grin would piss Steve off if he wasn’t so preoccupied pushing back against his hips like a whore. Tommy can’t believe what he’s seeing. Doesn’t even realize he’s got his cock out, hard and leaking, until he just barely catches himself from moaning out loud. This is sick and he’s loving every single second of it. When this is over and he walks away, he’ll tell himself it was the alcohol. It was Carol’s fault for blue balling him for several days. A guy has his needs right? Billy starts talking again, snapping himself out of his thoughts.

“Fuck, Stevie- you’re so desperate-”. He’s rubbing himself against Steve’s ass, grinning as he speaks, “Wonder how the rest of the place would react knowing that King Steve is a whore for cock, huh?”

“ Damn it Billy! Just fuckin-” Steve’s protest is cut off with a loud keen as Billy starts pushing into him, “oohh fuck, pleaasee!”.

“Don’t worry princess, I got you”, grunting Billy finally bottoms out, gripping Steve’s hips so hard Tommy wouldn’t be surprised if they left bruises. And when Billy starts moving, god does Stevie make the prettiest sounds. All high and breathy, moaning like he can’t get enough. Tommy’s stroking himself now, in time with Billy’s thrusts, setting a brutal pace that has all of them panting and shaking. He’s never been one to shy away from dirty talk, but the words that spill from Billy’s mouth is enough to make him squirm, teetering close to the edge.

Steve’s the first to come undone, repeating Billy’s name like a fucking dirty mantra, trembling and moaning with tears in his eyes. Tommy always knew he was attractive, but never once did he think Steve would look so fucking good like this, crying from overstimulation. He wants to burn it into his mind, wishes he could be the one to take Steve apart like this, vulnerable and so pretty. And god did Billy look hot too, muscles flexing and sweat sliding down his brow made him look like all those guys in the mags that Tommy has stuffed underneath his bed. He wants to feel them work under him, hear Billy talk to him the way he’s talking to Steve. Gets lost in thinking about them both and comes like that, biting his lip so hard it draws blood. Billy’s not too far behind him, shoving himself as close to Steve as possible, grunting and babbling.

They all stay there, shaking and panting until finally Billy moves, pulling himself out and turning Steve around to kiss the life out of him, “You were so good, baby, so good”. Tommy can here the little laugh escape Steve, legs threatening to give out. He barely has the mental capacity to zip himself up before the two start to notice him. Doesn’t even bother cleaning himself up, just shoves it back in his pants and hurries out of the room on unsteady legs, mind reeling. Makes his way downstairs and grabs a beer, intending on drowning his thoughts in alcohol because he’ll be damned if he lets himself analyze what the hell just happened.

\----

When Billy eventually pulls off Steve to get redressed, he looks at the door, smile sharp and all teeth. Steve is totally oblivious, whining about the cum all over him. But Billy isn’t blind, saw Tommy’s eyes watching him as he walked up the stairs. It was a risk, letting him follow and still fucking Steve practically right in from of Tom. But he’s seen the way Tommy looks at him, looks at Harrington. Not that he thinks Tom would have the guts to do anything about it, even if he wasn’t into it.

“Billy?”, Steve’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts, “You didn’t hear a word I said, did you?”.

Humming, Billy throws his shirt back on, grabbing him by the belt loops and pulling him close, “Sorry baby, just trying to commit how good you look bent over like that to memory~”. He laughs when Steve smacks his arm, cheeks already pink again.

“I said, let’s head back to my place. I got the good shit stashed away if you wanna feel really good.” Steve’s grinning, eyes all heavy and arms lacing around his neck.

“Oh you know a way to a man’s heart, baby” he smirks, heading out of the bathroom first, making sure no one is lingering in the halls. Makes his way downstairs and grabs a beer before heading out. He spots Tom off in the crowd, drunk off his ass by now, dancing with some girl, tall with brunette curls falling over her shoulders. Oh he’ll get them there one day, now that he’s sure Tommy is interested. Already knew Steve had been interested, blabbed about it when they were drunk one night. Billy’s never been patient for a lot of things in his life, but he’s already got a plan forming in his head. He just has to wait to put it into motion.  
  



End file.
